ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Singlehanded
Single-Handed is the thirty-third episode of Ben 10: Alien Force. Original Airdate October 23, 2009 Plot While Ben is escaping from Sunder, the Reposesser, using Spidermonkey, Sunder's Energy Axe strikes the Omnitrix, teleporting Ben to the Null Void and his Omnitrix hand on Earth. While Ben is running from an insectoid alien, his hand attempts to find Julie, but is caught by a dog instead. The dog's owners take the Omnitrix away, and accidentally turn him into Big Chill. Big Chill freezes the Vulpimancers that are chasing him, but they escape. He then changes to Swampfire, and forces them to retreat with fire blasts. However, the dog's owners are scared away by the blast. Ben then turns into Jetray to find Grandpa Max's old Null Void Camp. However, his Jetray hand grabs Julie's leg, causing her to freak out and whack the arm repeatedly. This causes Ben to revert to Human form and fall towards jagged rocks. He is saved by a Null Guardian, who proceeds to slobber on his head. Julie sees the hand, and takes it to Gwen and Kevin. Sunder appears but Gwen and Julie fight it off, and Kevin tries to bring Ben back. Julie accidentally activates Diamondhead, who brings down the bridge. Ben makes it to The Camp, but finds it overrun by aliens. Kevin brings Ben back, and he uses Brainstorm, Humongousaur, and Echo Echo to fight Sunder. Ben's hand reappears, and Sunder is sent to the Null Void, and is attacked by the Havoc Beasts. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Julie Yamamoto *Null Guardians *2 little boys Villains *Sunder *Vulpimancers Aliens used *Spidermonkey *Humongousaur (x2; second time no left hand) *Big Chill (no left hand;picked by little boy) *Swampfire(no left hand;picked by little boy) *Jetray(no left hand) *Diamondhead(no left hand;selected by Julie *Goop(no left hand) *Brainstorm(no left hand) *Echo Echo(no left hand) Trivia *The opening scene is a reference to the recent film Spiderman, with Spidermonkey swinging away on his web whilst being chased by Sunder on his glider (reference to the Green Goblin.) *It is mentioned for the first time that Kevin had his nose in another dimension for 3 hours. *What action Ben's cut-off hand did, it forced Ben's body to do the same thing. *This is the first episode in which Ben is being hugged by both Gwen and Julie. *After Ben's hand was cut off, it curiously behaved as if it had a mind of its own, as Ben himself had no idea what it was doing when it tried to find Julie. It is possible that the Omnitrix's A.I. was able to take over for that time being to find help. *The fact that Ben's severed hand has a mind of its own is similar to Thing from the Addams Family. *Kevin is shown to keep alien tech stuff which helps to enter and exit the Null Void and has a great knowledge about it (this is likely due to his former imprisonment there). In the video game "Vilgax Attacks", when Grandpa Max shows Ben's Team the Skeleton Key (a piece of level 12 alien tech) the Kevin mentions he has heard rumor about it (but didn't know they were true until Grandpa Max showed it to them) and explains it is basically a "Get out of jail free card" (as it can teleport a person out or into the Null Void). *Kevin possibly uses this knowledge to prevent his own imprisonment or to plan a possible escape in case he is ever imprisoned there again (either accidentally or against his will)or he need to go there for important business. *Julie saw Humongousaur in Pier Pressure and Swampfire in Pet Project, but she forgot what they looked like or forgot their names. *The aliens Ben encounter in the Null Void were the same species he encountered in Truth. *When Humungousaur was turned back to Ben,his eyes had small pupil. Quotes *Sundar: Were's the Omnitrix? *Spidermonkey: Turns you into differant aliens, has a hourglass on it? *Sundar: Yes! *Spidermonkey: (in a sly voice) Never heard of it. *'Kevin:' (after telling Julie and Gwen his story on how he had his nose in another dimension for three hours, going to hic car to remove alien tech, that could bring Ben back on the earth) ''Aren't you going to ask how I smelled? *'Gwen:' Terrible, just like your joke. *(after fighting with Sunder, Julie is suddenly held hostage)'' *'Sunder:' (to Gwen) The Omnitrix or it is the girl! *'Gwen:' Okay! I surrender! Give me the girl and to get the Omnitrix! *'Sunder:' No! The Omnitrix first! *'Kevin: (interrupting Gwen and Sunder's talk)'' What about the Omnitrix never!'' (activates the machine, Julie is left free, Ben comes back, finds himself back on earth, is extremely shocked, suddenly looks at Kevin, with him saying)'' See, I told ya! *'''Gwen and Julie:'' (both happy to see him, both give him a tight hug together)'' *'Julie:' Ben! *'Gwen:' You're okay! *'Sunder:' The Omnitrix! *'Ben:' (going to turn alien) It's hero time!'' (going to slap the Omnitrix, sees that his hand is missing) Oh man! Not again! *'Kevin: (to Julie and Gwen) I can't build this thing and protect two ladies at a time?! *'Gwen:' This lady can take care of herself! *'Kevin:' But she needs a weapon! *'Julie:' I already have one. ''(shows Ben's cut-off hand) *'Kevin: '''So you're sayin you wanna hold Ben's hand!? ''(laughs) *'''Gwen: (finding it romantic) That's not funny! *'Kevin: (continuing his joke) ''Could come in handy. *'Gwen: ''(annoyed) You done? *'Kevin:' ''(taking the hint) Yeah I'm out. *'Julie': Keep away from the big ugly guy! *(Kevin pops head up) *'Gwen': She meant the other one... *'Brainstorm': Sunder, I implore you, do not exact vengeance upon my veracity-impaired colleague. I hereby definitively, albeit reluctantly, relinquish all claims on said Omnitrix, and render it into your possession forthwith. (zaps Sunder with electricity) I believe the vernacular is "psyche". Category:Episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force episodes Category:Ben 10: Alien Force Season Three Episodes Category:Cleanup